Penganggu Kecil
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Last chap! Nel ikut di kencan Ichigo & Hitsugaya. Wah wah, kayaknya bakal ada perang dunia ke-4 nih! # AU, OOC, Shounen-ai. Twoshoot # DONT LIKE DONT READ! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

**Terinsipirasi dari manga Cinta Kecil karya Chitose Yagami. ^^  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Penganggu Kecil**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Anak siapa ini, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya. Heran dan _surprise_ dengan kehadiran bocah perempuan di apartemen Ichigo. Rambutnya hijau muda panjang sepunggung. Dan ada tanda luka disepanjang dahi dan hidungnya tapi tertutup dengan poninya. Umurnya mungkin sekitaran tujuh tahun.

Ichigo yang sedang berada di dapur menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Anak kerabat. Kemarin dititipkan padaku. Namanya Nelliel Tu odelschwanck. Panggil saja Nel," ujar Ichigo kemudian balik ke aktivitas mencuci piringnya.

Anak yang bernama Nel itu memandangi Hitsugaya. Satu pipinya mengembung. Kemudian bermain dengan boneka _teddy bear_ di depannya lagi.

Kedua kening Hitsugaya mengerut. Sepertinya anak ini nggak menyukainya, gumamnya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. "Mau kubantu, Kurosa…,"

Gubrak!

Dengan tidak elitnya. Hitsugaya jatuh ke depan. Cowok mungil itu terlentang di lantai. Ichigo cengo. Tapi segera ditolongnya Hitsugaya.

"Hei hei, kau nggak apa-apa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka cemas. Dibantunya Hitsugaya berdiri.

"Apanya yang 'nggak apa-apa'? Aku sudah jatuh tahu!" jawab Hitsugaya ketus. Di dekat kakinya ada sebuah bola kecil. Jadi ini toh. Yang buat dia jatuh. Dipijatnya pelan dahi dan hidungnya yang mencium lantai tadi.

Nel yang melihat kejadian itu tak ayal meringis geli. Bola kecil itu miliknya yang tadi digelindingkan kearah kaki Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo~!" seru Nel tiba-tiba. Ichigo terkesiap. Dihampirinya anak cewek itu.

"Ada apa, Nel?"

"Temani Nel main," ucapnya manja. Matanya dibuat berkaca-kaca. Ichigo mana tahan diminta seperti itu. Diusapnya lembut rambut hijau muda itu.

"Mau main apa?"

"Keluar! Main di dekat sungai."

"Ok! Ayo kita pergi kesana," Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, "Kau juga mau ikut, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Agak kesal juga karena Ichigo mengabaikannya yang tadi jatuh. Diliriknya anak cewek yang merangkul lengan Ichigo. Ketika kedua pandangan orang itu bertumbuk. Nel menjulurkan lidah padanya. Hitsugaya tertegun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di sungai itu tampak ramai. Banyak yang terlihat santai di atas rumput. Ada yang tidur-tiduran, Ada yang kejar-kejaran, dan ada yang terlihat sedang berduaan. Hitsugaya mengerutu. Kedatangannya ke apartemen Ichigo untuk berduaan dengan pacarnya itu. Eh~! Malah ada anak kecil penganggu. Dan sepertinya bocah itu nggak mau lihat Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya. Dasar anak kecil!

Diliriknya Ichigo dan anak kecil itu yang sedang bermain bola. Kelihatan akrab sekali. Haahh... Ichigo memang sangat menyayangi anak kecil sih! Jadi iri sama tuh bocah yang bernama Nel, batin Hitsugaya lesu.

"Toushiro… ayo kesini! Ikutan main," satu tangan Ichigo melambai ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tentu saja senang. Diangkat tubuhnya dari rumput yang didudukinya.

"**ICHIGO~ NEL CUMA MAU MAIN SAMA ICHIGO~!**" jerit Nel keras-keras. Kedua pipinya mengembung. Sepertinya dia nggak mau ada tambahan orang di permainannya. Ichigo mengaruk belakang lehernya yang nggak gatal. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke Hitsugaya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Kurosaki. Kalian berdua main saja," ucap Hitsugaya cepat. Padahal dalam hati. Dia mengumpat kesal karena bocah itu. Bisa-bisanya tuh bocah memonopoli Ichigo. Sial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kalo dirumah Nel selalu..." bocah kecil itu berceloteh disepanjang perjalanan pulang dan Ichigo mendengarnya sambil tersenyum. Kadang dia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Nel yang lucu dan manis itu.

Hitsugaya memandangi punggung kedua orang itu dengan pandangan cemberut. Sejak tadi Ichigo dan Nel berpegangan tangan. Yah… nggak apa-apa sih. Tapi nyebelin tahu! Mereka berdua lengketnya kayak lem tikus, lem alteco, dan lem-lem yang lengket. Apalagi sepertinya Nel nggak membiarkan Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya. Tambah kesal deh Hitsugaya.

Sabar, sabar… dia anak kecil Hitsugaya, gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati sambil mengurut dadanya. Di hembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Emosinya sudah bisa dikendalikan.

"Toushiro, ngapain dari tadi jalannya dibelakang. Sini…" Ichigo melirik ke belakang sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hitsugaya tentu saja _happy_ dong! Secara ditawari pegangan tangan. Hehehe!

Baru saja dia mau merangkak ke arah Ichigo. Satu teriakan membuatnya terperangah.

"**ICHIGO~! NEL MAU DIGENDONG~~!**" seru Nel sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Hitsugaya ternganga.

Ichigo tertegun. "Tapi, Nel… 'kan rumahnya sudah dekat."

"Capek~!" katanya manja. Wajahnya dibuat mau menangis. Ichigo tentu saja luluh. Ditepuknya lembut kepala Nel. Kemudian menjongkok.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo naik!" ujar Ichigo sambil menepuk punggung belakangnya agar dinaiki Nel. Nel tentu saja meringis senang. Liriknya Hitsugaya yang masih terdiam. Dijulurkan lidahnya ke cowok mungil itu dengan bibir yang tersenyum kemenangan.

Darah Hitsugaya mendidih melihat itu. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras. Bocah itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro, aku mau mandi. Kau mau mandi duluan?" tanya Ichigo begitu mereka sampai di apartemennya. Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di sofa menggeleng cepat.

"Duluan saja. Aku setelah itu."

Ichigo mengangguk. Muka Hitsugaya mendadak merah. Bagaimana jadinya tuh kalau dia dan Ichigo mandi bareng. Pasti deh...

Pikiran Hitsugaya sudah melayang di tempat berbahaya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dia mimisan apalagi beneran terjadi. Sumpah deh! Mungkin dia bakal pingsan.

Nel yang melihat Hitsugaya seperti cacing kepanasan mendengus sebel. Mendadak satu rencana muncul dipikiran bocah kecil itu. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke kamar mandi.

"**ICHIGO~! NEL IKUT MANDI~!"** serunya keras-keras. Agar Hitsugaya bisa mendengarnya. Tapi nggak berteriak pun Hitsugaya sudah dengar kok. Hitsugaya kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. Dilihatnya Nel yang berlari menghampiri Ichigo. Mulutnya ternganga.

Apa-apaan nih? Batin Hitsugaya penuh emosi. Pandangannya tertumbuk ke bocah kecil itu. _Speecless_! Lidah Nel terjulur kearahnya. Dasar dedemit kecil! Bahu Hitsugaya bergetar marah. Ini sudah kelewatan. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kurosaki, jangan mandi dengan bocah itu," serunya.

Ichigo heran. "Kenapa, Toushiro?"

"Ah… itu…" Hitsugaya nggak tahu mau bilang alasan apa. Masa harus dibilang dia cemburu sama bocah itu. Nggak banget gitu loh!

"Nel kan masih kecil, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya melirik ke arah bocah itu. Nel semakin memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kemarin aku juga mandi bareng dengan Nel. Sudah ya. Aku mandi dulu," ujar Ichigo santai, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dibelakangnya Nel jingkrak-jingkrak penuh kemenangan.

Hitsugaya bengong. Jadi kemarin mereka juga mandi bareng? Batinnya tidak percaya. Dijatuhkan tubuhnya kearah sofa dengan lemas. Mimpi apa aku semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gomen ne_, Toushiro. Aku nggak bisa mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Nel sudah mau tidur. Jadinya sulit untuk ninggalin anak sekecil itu," jelas Ichigo dengan muka penuh minta maaf. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dia bisa memaklumi.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya. Mukanya mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya. Dan Hitsugaya tahu apa yang akan diberikan Ichigo. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Tapi ada seseorang yang melihat adegan itu dengan muka kesal. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar. Sedetik kemudian sebelum Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berciuman terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"**ICHIGO~! BACAAIN NEL BUKU DONGENG~!" **teriak Nel dari arah kamar seperti tarzan kecil. Ichigo otomatis menghentikan mukanya. Dan berbalik menatap kamar Nel.

Kedua tangan Hitsugaya mengepal kuat-kuat. Anjrit! Umpatnya penuh dendam.

"Maaf ya, Toushiro."

"Ya. Aku duluan ya," kata Hitsugaya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dilangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari apartemen Ichigo dengan darah yang sudah naik dikepalanya.

Dan bisa kita lihat di kamar. Nel tertawa-tawa geli sambil melompat-lompat dikasurnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

******Terinsipirasi dari manga Cinta Kecil karya Chitose Yagami. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Penganggu Kecil**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**SIALAN~!**" maki Hitsugaya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya, dilempar kesegala arah. Saking kesalnya dengan bocah cewek yang tinggal di apartemen Ichigo. Setelah hampir setengah jam mengekspresikan kemarahannya. Cowok mungil itu berjalan ke lemari es di dapur. Diambilnya salah satu botol jus dari dalam kulkas dan diteguknya.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa berantakan begini?" jerit _Okaasan_ Hitsugaya yang baru pulang dari supermarket. Belanjaannya terjatuh disamping kakinya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang di depan lehernya cengo dengan ruang tamu yang seperti kapal pecah. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau buat berantakan ruang tamu ini?" ujar Retsu dengan nada emosi. Hitsugaya tidak merespon. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya.

"Toushiro, Toushirooo~!" teriak Retsu penuh emosi.

Blam!

Pintu kamar tertutup dari dalam. Hitsugaya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Jangan ditanya. Kalau Hitsugaya sedang _bad mood_. Omelan Okaasannya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok tok tok! Pintu kamar Hitsugaya diketuk.

"Toushiro, ini _Otousan_. _Otousan_ masuk, ya?"

Pintu kamar terbuka. Juushiro, melihat putra semata wayangnya sedang berkutat di depan laptop di atas tempat tidur. Didekatinya Hitsugaya dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"_Otousan_ dengar tadi, katanya kau membuat ruang tamu berantakan?" ujar juushiro lembut. Hitsugaya menoleh sekilas. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju di laptop lagi. "Kau kenapa, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _Tousan_," jawabnya singkat. Juushiro menghembuskan napas pelan. Apa masa puber membuat anaknya jadi seperti ini, ya? gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kalau ada apa-apa. _Otousan_ siap mendengarnya." Juushiro mengelus rambut putranya lembut. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Juushiro melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Suara ponsel Hitsugaya berdering nyaring. Disambarnya HP yang berada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. '_Kurosaki calling_' nama Ichigo tertera di layar ponsel. Hitsugaya menekan tombol _yes_.

"Halo?"

"Sudah sampai dirumah, Toushiro?" tanya suara diseberang.

"Ya."

"Maaf ya. Aku nggak bisa mengantarmu tadi," suara Ichigo terdengar lembut. Hitsugaya tersenyum. Hanya mendengar suara Ichigo saja. Uneg-uneg-nya yang tadi langsung hilang.

"Ya. Nggak apa-apa."

"Besok kau ada waktu?"

"Tentu saja ada!" seru Hitsugaya senang. Asyik~ pasti diajak kencan, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sip! Besok ada festival malam di tempat X. Kita kesana, ya?" ajak Ichigo.

"Iya," muka Hitsugaya berbinar-binar mendengar ajakan itu.

"Besok kujemput jam lima sore. Sudah ya. _Oyasumi_!"

Obrolan terputus. Dan dari dalam kamar bisa terdengar jeritan-jeritan bahagia Hitsugaya. Kita sensor saja. Soalnya bisa merusak _image_ _cool_ Hitsugaya. Hehehehe!

Retsu dan Juushiro yang sedang duduk di depan TV menatap cemas ke kamar Hitsugaya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Masa puber!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Besoknya…_

Hitsugaya duduk di teras rumahnya. Sekali-kali diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih sepuluh menit lagi jam lima. Hampir sinting dia karena menunggu Ichigo. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah mobil Honda CRV berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Hitsugaya menghampiri mobil itu. Dilihatnya Ichigo keluar dari dalam mobil.

Langkah Hitsugaya terhenti. Dilihatnya Nel yang menurunkan kaca jendela di samping tempat duduk depan.

Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya. "Sudah siap? Ayo pergi," ajak Ichigo dengan bibir tersenyum. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Ichigo.

"Dia juga ikut?" Hitsugaya menunjuk Nel dengan dagunya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya tadi kedua kakaknya sudah menjemput dirumah. Tapi Nel bersikeras mau ikut aku," jelas Ichigo. Kalimat Ichigo langsung menyulut kemarahan Hitsugaya. Umpatan kesal di ucapkan Hitsugaya dalam hati. Brengsek! Bocah itu mau ngajak perang dunia ke empat, ya? batin Hitsugaya penuh dendam. Muka Hitsugaya memerah.

"Kau demam, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Ditempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hitsugaya.

_Peeesh!_ Rasa kesal Hitsugaya berubah jadi malu. Muka Ichigo dekat sekali!

"A-aku… nggak apa-apa kok, Kurosaki," jawabnya gagap. Nel yang melihat dua sejoli itu kontan terbelalak lebar.

"**ICHIGOO~! AYO PERGI~!"** seru Nel dari dalam mobil. Ichigo menoleh.

"Iya, Nel," Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya. "Ayo!" digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Punggungnya bersandar di jok mobil. Wajahnya cemberut. Nel, bocah perempuan itu membuatnya posisi Hitsugaya di dalam mobil Ichigo kasatmata alias diabaikan. Cowok mungil itu menggeram. Kalau saja dia bukan anak kecil pasti sudah di cekiknya karena memonopoli Ichigo sampai begini.

Begitu sampai ditempat tujuan. Ichigo memarkir mobilnya.

"Ayo. Kita turun!" seru Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat itu sangat ramai. Orang-orang yang entah darimana datang untuk menikmati festival malam di tempat itu. Ichigo menyapu pandangannya. Banyak wahana yang tersedia disitu.

"Jangan sampai terpisah ya disini banyak orang," ujar Ichigo sedikit keras. Karena ramainya tempat itu. cowok berambut _orange_ itu membatu. Nel dan Hitsugaya tidak ada di samping kiri-kanan-nya. Baru juga diingatkan. Eh~! Sudah hilang entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya berdiri diam. Arus orang-orang yang berjalan tadi menyeretnya sampai kehilangan Ichigo. Cowok mungil itu menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Bocah itu pasti akan membuat Ichigo melupakan kehadirannya. Hitsugaya merogoh saku celananya. Dilihatnya layar HP-nya.

_No signal_. Itulah yang tertulis. _Yeah_! Mantap~! Dengan begini dia nggak bisa tahu dimana posisi Ichigo sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nel celinggukan ke kanan-kiri. Bocah kecil ini juga terseret arus sama dengan Hitsugaya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ichigo dimana…?" ucapnya sambil menangis. Dan orang-orang yang lewat di depan Nel memandang kasihan.

"Hei, ada anak hilang nih!" seru salah satu suara.

"Kasihan. Dimana orangtuanya?"

Kalimat orang-orang itu tambah membuat Nel menangis menjerit-jerit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NEL… TOUSHIRO…!" teriak Ichigo sambil berlari diantara kerumunan orang. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tak ayal menoleh dan menatap Ichigo.

Akhirnya Ichigo berhenti didepan salah satu wahana permainan. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari sambil berteriak. "Ck! Kenapa disini nggak ada signal sih," umpatnya setelah melihat layar HP.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya memandang kerumunan di depannya. Ada apaan sih? gumamnya. Didekatinya kerumunan itu.

"Anu… ada apa ya?" tanya Hitsugaya pada salah satu orang yang berdiri di situ. Orang itu menoleh.

"Ada anak kecil yang kehilangan orangtuanya," sahut orang itu.

Kirain ada apa, dengus Hitsugaya. dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Tapi teriakan seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

"Uwaaa~ Ichigo dimana~?" jerit Nel keras. Hitsugaya menoleh. Suara cempreng itu? Itukan suara bocah perempuan itu. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Hitsugaya menerobos kerumunan didepannya. Dan benar saja. Nel duduk berjongkok sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Nel, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hitsugaya. Didekatinya bocah perempuan itu. Nel mendongakkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya dengan mata lembap karena menangis.

"Huwee~ Nel kehilangan Ichigo~!" jeritnya. Dipeluknya pinggang Hitsugaya sambil terisak. Kerumunan disitu langsung menghela napas lega. Kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Hitsugaya iba juga melihat tangisan Nel. Dielusnya puncak kepala bocah itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Kita cari Kurosaki sama-sama," ujar Hitsugaya bijaksana. Kayaknya dendamnya pada Nel sudah hilang.

Nel mengangguk. Dihapusnya sisa airmatanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hilang?" teriak Pesche.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Ichigo-san?" tanya Dondochakka cemas.

Ichigo menatap kedua kakak Nel itu. Waktu mencari tadi dia bertemu dengan kedua orang ini.

"Aku baru mau ingatkan tadi ke Nel dan Toushiro. Tapi mereka berdua sudah tidak ada disampingku. Mungkin terbawa arus orang," Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan pokok masalah. Tapi melihat kedua orang didekatnya ini sudah khawatir nggak karuan tak ayal membuatnya sedikit emosi juga.

"Lebih baik kita mencari mereka…" kalimat Ichigo terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju ke seraut wajah seseorang yang berjalan sambil mengandeng bocah perempuan.

"Hoy! Toushiro… Nel…" teriak Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pesche dan Dondochakka menoleh seketika rasa khawatir mereka hilang begitu melihat _Imouto_ mereka.

Hitsugaya dan Nel menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajah keduanya berubah senang. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Ketiga orang itu menghampiri Hitsugaya dan Nel.

"Kau tidak apa-apa. Toushiro? Nel?" tanya Ichigo. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Nel-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pesche dan Dondochakka bersamaan. Nel mendekat ke dua kakaknya itu.

"Nel tidak apa-apa, _Niisan_. Untung tadi ketemu dengan Hitsugaya-nii," jawab Nel sambil naik di gendongan Pesche. Kedua kakak Nel menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana disini?" ujar Ichigo.

"Setuju!" sahut Pesche, Dondochakka dan Nel semangat.

"Pesche-nii~ Nel mau naik yang itu," Nel menunjuk salah satu wahana di depannya.

"Ayo, Toushiro!" ajak Ichigo. Diulurkan tangan kanannya ke Hitsugaya.

"Lebih baik kita gandengan. Supaya nggak terpisah lagi," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya _blushing_. Disambutnya uluran tangan Ichigo.

Dan malam itu. kelima orang itu puas bermain sambil capek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huuf… akhirnya sampai," Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih ya, Kurosaki," ucap Hitsugaya pelan. Ichigo mengangguk. Keduanya lama terdiam.

"Kau sakit hati ya, Toushiro?" Hitsugaya menoleh dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sikap Nel yang memonopoli diriku," jawab Ichigo singkat. Hitsugaya merengut kesal.

"Tentu saja. Siapa juga nggak sakit hati lihat keakraban kalian—HUWAA~!"

Hitsugaya menjerit kaget. Tubuhnya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Ichigo keatas pangkuan. Ichigo memeluk cowok mungil itu. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hitsugaya. Untung mobil itu remang-remang.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih ke Nel," ucap Ichigo lirih. Hitsugaya mendonggakkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan pandangan heran.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. "Karena bisa membuat kau sakit hati." Lanjut Ichigo tandas.

"Dasar bod…" belum sempat Hitsugaya marah. Ichigo menyambar bibir mungil itu. Lima menit kemudian Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Bisa terlihat wajah Hitsugaya yang memerah padam.

"Lebih baik kau masuk. Daripada kuserang di dalam mobil ini," goda Ichigo dengan serigaian di bibirnya.

"_BAKA!_" teriak Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya sudah mengedit kembali fic ini dan me-_replace_-nya.

Terima kasih yang telah membacanya dan memberikan kritik, kesan, serta saran :)


End file.
